Gilmore Girls: History Repeats
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Rory is acting unusual and Lorelai is worried, will she be able to find out what her daughter is hiding? Will Rory be able to cope with the circumstances of what has happened to her?
1. Terror

**Gilmore Girls: History Repeats**

Chapter 1 of a new Gilmore Girls story, this story is in no way connected to my other one, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**Terror**

Lorelai Gilmore sat on the sofa, she was watching TV but she kept glancing at the door to her daughter's room. Rory had been acting strange lately; Lorelai thought she was ill; she had been throwing up a lot.

'_Rory's been in there for some time,' _She thought to herself, sighing, _'Maybe she's throwing up again.'_

Worried about her, Lorelai stood up and walked over to her daughter's room. When she stepped inside she walked over to the bathroom door, she couldn't hear any sounds of vomiting. She was worried so she knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Rory, are you okay?" She asked, there was a brief silence an then Rory replied, "I-I'm fine Mom, sorry, I'll be out in a minute."

Lorelai was concerned about her daughter's hesitant answer but said nothing about it.

"Okay, I'll see you in living room."

She turned and left the room heading back to the living room.

'_Well, that was weird.'_ She thought, confused.

A few minutes later Rory came into the living room, Lorelai noticed she looked rather pale.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, Rory nodded, "I'm fine, really."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes; it sounded more like Rory was trying to convince herself that she was fine. Rory fidgeted for a moment and then spoke up.

"Anyway I...I was gonna go and see Lane," She said, "I'll call you later okay."

Lorelai nodded, still concerned, wondering why her daughter was acting this way. Rory then left the house quickly before Lorelai could ask any questions.

Rory walked to the town square, her mind was racing and she was panicked.

'_This is crazy, what if Mom...?'_ She thought desperately, _'I've gotta talk to Lane first and then I can decide.'_

She spotted her best friend standing waiting for her at the square; she hurried over to Lane in desperation. Lane looked up and smiled when she saw Rory but her smile dropped when she saw Rory's desperation.

"Rory, what's going on?" She asked, Rory looked around fearfully, "Lane, listen can we talk somewhere where we can't be overheard."

Lane was confused but agreed and followed Rory away from the square to a quieter part of the town. They stopped, Rory began fidgeting again as Lane watched her, confused.

Finally Lane couldn't take it anymore, "Rory, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

Rory took a shaky breath and then finally broke.

"Lane, I have something important to tell, but you have to promise me, you won't tell Mom, or anyone else, please."

"O-Okay?" Lane replied, shocked by this.

Rory took a deep breath and finally revealed the truth.

"Lane, I...I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence followed.

Finally Lane found her voice.

"Wh-what, you're...you're pregnant?" She remarked in shock, Rory nodded miserably.

"So, so, you and Dean...?" Lane asked, to her surprise Rory shook her head. "Dean and I did have sex, yes but...I was at that party for school, you know, trying to fit in more."

Lane nodded and Rory took that as an indication for her to continue.

"While I was there, I felt dizzy, I found out someone, and I think I know who, spiked my drink."

Lane gasped, "Oh my God, Rory, you...you were drugged and...and raped?" Rory sighed and nodded sadly, "Yeah, I felt weird for sometime later and, this morning I took a pregnancy test...It was positive."

Lane couldn't believe what she was hearing; she couldn't believe this had happened to her best friend.

Lane watched as Rory stood, trembling, her shoulders shook and she began to hyperventilate. Lane immediately pulled her into a hug as Rory burst into tears.

"What am I gonna tell Dean?" Rory choked out, "What about my Mom, she's gonna freak, I've turned out just like her." Lane remained silent; she had no idea what to say, or how to help her friend.

Lorelai meanwhile was still concerned about her Daughter; she was wondering why she was acting so secretive. She hated snooping around in her Daughter's room but she was desperate for answers. She got up from the sofa and hurried into Rory's room.

'_Rory was spending way too much time in the bathroom,'_ She thought to herself, _'I better check it out.'_

She entered Rory's bathroom and began looking around.

'_Nothing looks out of place, I can't see anything...' _She thought but then she froze, _'She _is_ hiding something.'_

Lorelai had noticed that a bundle of towels on one of the bathroom shelves were disarranged. They were usually kept neat and tidy; they had clearly been disturbed to hide something. She searched through them and then recoiled. She stared at the object she had found.

'_A...pregnancy test.'_

Making matters worse Lorelai saw the pink plus that indicated it was positive.

"Oh my God," She gasped out loud in shock, "Rory is...pregnant."

She staggered back, closing the bathroom door behind her and staggering back to the sofa.

Rory and Lane approached her home, Rory was hyperventilating again. Rory was trying desperately to figure out how to tell her Mother about her pregnancy. Lane had agreed to come with her to offer emotional support. They headed inside and found Lorelai sitting on the sofa.

"Mom," Rory called out to her hesitantly, Lorelai looked up but didn't say anything.

Rory sighed and then spoke again, "I...I've got something important to tell you."

Lorelai suddenly narrowed her eyes and held something out.

"Does it have anything to do with this?" She asked blandly.

Rory froze when she that her Mother was holding the positive pregnancy test.

'_Oh no, now what?'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Explanations

**Gilmore Girls: History Repeats**

Chapter 2 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Jan: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, it takes place with Rory at Chilton, she's sixteen, as this chapter will prove. She is**** the same age as Lorelai when she got pregnant**  
Splish64: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or it's characters.

* * *

**Explanations**

Lorelai sat on the sofa watching her daughter, fighting hard to control her anger. She couldn't believe this, after all her efforts to steer Rory in the right way, her daughter had ended up exactly like her.

"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation Rory," She said darkly.

Rory lowered her head and looked at Lane, Lane nodded in encouragement, and Rory turned back to her Mother.

"I'm sorry Mom, I..."

Lorelai however cut her off. "I tried to steer you right, but then this happens. You just throw everything I've taught you out the window and get yourself pregnant!"

Rory flinched, she knew her Mother would be angry, but not this angry.

"Honestly, you're too young, you're only sixteen, and I know you're probably gonna say that I was sixteen when I had you but, I tried to everything I could to prevent you from repeating what I did! You and Dean...!"

Lorelai was raging now, Rory shook her head, this was hopeless.

"Mom, please, just listen to me!" She yelled back, stopping Lorelai in her tracks.

Breathing heavily she tried to explain.

"Look, yes, I'm pregnant and yes Dean and I had sex but...Look, I went to that party at Chilton, remember." Lorelai nodded, confused, wondering where this was headed, "Well, while I was there, someone spiked my drink and took advantage of me."

Lorelai gasped at this, shocked that her daughter had been raped.

"There's an equal chance that this baby could be that guy's or Dean's." Rory continued miserably. Lorelai got up off the sofa and pulled her daughter into a hug as Rory burst into tears.

Lane joined in the hug and they all stood that way for a while as Rory cried. Finally, as Rory began to calm down Lorelai kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry for yelling like that Rory." She said sadly, "Do you...Do you know, who drugged you?"

To her surprise Rory nodded, neither Lane nor Lorelai had ever seen her look so angry.

"I've got a very good idea who it was, especially since he's been even more arrogant lately." She remarked angrily. This made Lorelai feel worse, the one behind this was someone Rory knew, "It was that jerk, Tristan."

Lorelai froze, shocked at what Rory had just said.

'_Tristan, that guy at Chilton who has a crush on her.'_ Lorelai thought, trying hard to comprehend the enormity of what Rory had said, _'He did this to her, he could possibly be the Father, oh God, that is just...sick.'_

The silence was broken however when Rory's phone rang, they all stepped back and Rory answered it.

"Hello?" She suddenly froze, Lorelai and Lane looked at her worried, but then she spoke, "Dean hey, yeah, listen, I've got something important to tell you. Yeah, okay, I'll see you soon."

She hung up and turned to the others.

"Dean's coming over, I've gotta tell him." She said, although her desperation was obvious.

Lorelai hugged her again, "You'll do fine, we're here for you."

Lane nodded in agreement and they got ready for Dean to arrive.

Soon the three of them were sitting on the sofa, waiting for Dean. Rory was trembling and hyperventilating again as her nerves got worse. She wasn't sure if the feeling to throw up she had was due to nerves or morning sickness. Sure enough, almost ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, Lorelai went to answer it. A few moments later she came back with Dean. He looked puzzled and worried.

"Rory, what's going on?" He asked as Lorelai sat down.

Rory stood up and walked over to him.

"I-I'm sorry Dean, but..." She hesitated briefly before finally telling him the whole story. Her pregnancy, what happened at the party and about Tristan and the equal possibility that either he or Dean could be the Father.

There was a long silence during which Rory waiting in an agony of suspense as she watched Dean's face, his expressions going through shock, horror and anger.

"Dean," Rory said hesitantly, "Dean, please, say something."

Dean shook his head; his anger couldn't be more obvious. "I'll kill him; I swear to God I'll kill him."

Rory grabbed his arm, "Please, he's not worth it," She felt herself breaking down, she knew Dean would want nothing to do with her now, but he surprised her by hugging her and she could no longer hold the tears back.

"I'm sorry I...I was just, I just can't believe he did that to you." Dean said softly.

Rory then managed to choke out, "Please don't leave me." Dean kissed the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you, I promise.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped back, Lorelai and Lane had sat quietly watching the scene before them happily. Rory suddenly covered her mouth.

"Oh God..." With that she quickly dashed to the bathroom, Lane hurried after her, before Lorelai and Dean winced as they heard Rory throwing up.

After a brief pause Lorelai turned to Dean.

"Did you mean what you said, you're really gonna stay with her?" She asked, Dean nodded, "Of course, I'm not ditching her because of something like this. I have to take up this responsibility no matter what."

Lorelai could tell from the conviction in his voice that he meant every word, but something still bothered her.

"But…what if it's not your baby, what if it's…Tristan's?" Dean didn't waver, "I'm still gonna take responsibility, be the Father the baby needs."

"That's good enough for me," Lorelai replied with a smile, "Let's go check up on her."

They both stood up and walked through to the bathroom. Rory was standing up, leaning against the wall.

"I think, I think that's me for now." She said shakily. Dean smiled and pulled her into a hug.

They remained in blissful silence until Lane had to leave. Once she left Dean kissed Rory's forehead and promised he'd call later.

"We should go to the hospital, get the doctors to do a paternity test." Rory said seriously, Dean agreed and said he'd come by tomorrow so they could arrange everything.

Once they left Rory sat down on the sofa and lowered her head.

"Well, that went better than I thought," She said as Lorelai sat down next to her and pulled her into a comforting Motherly hug.

"You'll do fine Rory, you've got all of us to help you."

Rory smiled, despite her misgivings beforehand she felt relaxed now, she was certain she could do it, she was certain she could give birth to and raise this child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. The Truth

**Gilmore Girls: History Repeats**

Chapter 3 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, glad you are enjoying it.  
Jan: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the fact Dean is going to stay, you'll be even more impressed after this chapter, well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.  
YaleAce: Here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

****Now onto the story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**The Truth**

Rory sat in the hospital waiting room some days later. She was shaking, terrified. Dean did his best to comfort her. They had just heard yesterday that the paternity tests were complete and were now awaiting the results.

"It's okay Rory, I promise," Dean reassured her; she just nodded her head, not trusting her mouth to work.

It wasn't long after Dean spoke when the doctor appeared.

"Rory Gilmore?" He called out, Rory stood up and, with Dean they followed him through to his office. Once they sat down he picked up a sheet of paper and then directed his gaze towards them.

"Well, I have here the results of the paternity test here," He said, his voice even, professional. "I'm sorry Mr. Forester, but it turns out you are not the Father of Rory Gilmore's baby."

They both lowered their heads.

"I...I see," Dean replied, "However, I'm still gonna be there for them."

Rory smiled and kissed him, "Thank you."

They left the hospital and began to walk back to Dean's car.

"So, Tristan is the Father," Rory remarked sadly, Dean didn't say anything, he just held her close. "What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know Rory, but I do know that, no matter what you do, I'm with you, every step of the way."

Rory smiled and thanked him again before he drove her home.

Her nerves however were mounting again as she prepared to deliver the news to her Mother.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Dean asked, noticing her apprehension.

Rory nodded and together they headed inside. Lorelai was waiting for them.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, Rory sighed and admitted the truth, "The baby is Tristan's."

Lorelai froze before pulling Rory into a tight hug.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Rory shook her head, "It's fine, I can manage. Dean's still gonna stick by me."

Lorelai looked up at Dean who nodded in confirmation. They sat down; Lorelai thought for a moment, Rory however was worried about something.

"What am I gonna do about school?" She asked, Lorelai sighed, "We'll just have to talk to the headmaster and see what happens. As for Tristan, well..."

"I'll deal with him," Rory said sharply, but then her shoulders slumped, "Just don't wanna think what the others are gonna say."

Dean put his arm around her soothingly. Lorelai decided it would be better not to wait and so, once Rory was ready, after promising to call Dean when they got back, Lorelai and Rory both got in Lorelai's car and drove to meet with the Principal, having called ahead to arrange the meeting.

They soon arrived at Headmaster Charleston's office; before they went in Rory turned to her Mother.

"Mom, please, don't say anything about Tristan, I wanna deal with that myself."

Lorelai nodded and they entered Charleston's office, he sat at his desk waiting patiently as they sat down.

"So, Miss Gilmore, I understand you are both here because of something urgent." He stated. Lorelai nodded and then explained about Rory's pregnancy, leaving out the details involving Tristan, and their concern on the effect it would have on her school work.

Charleston sighed, "You know how things work here, and I know how I gave you that big speech when you first started but...For someone with as much potential as Rory, I am willing to...stretch the rules a little. If there are days where she can't make it in, I'll arrange for her to have a personal tutor to teach her on what she is missing."

Rory was amazed at this, as was Lorelai, "Are you serious?" Charleston smiled and nodded, so they thanked him and, grateful for his understanding they left and returned home.

The following day Rory's apprehension was back, even greater than before. She walked to her locker, trying hard not to think about what everyone at Chilton would say if they found out about her pregnancy. She didn't have to wait long to find out as the first person she ran into was the last one she wanted to see, Tristan.

"Hey, what's up Rory?" He greeted smugly.

She didn't say a word and pushed past him. He turned to follow her.

"Hey, what gives?"

"Don't you dare talk to me," She growled at him.

"Oh, we got a fight."

Rory ignored the voice of Louise Grant; she was too busy getting ready to deal with Tristan. She knew that Louise would be with Paris and Madeline as usual but didn't care; she was making a scene now, might as well have everybody watching.

Tristan raised his arms defensively, "Whoa, what's your problem?"

"I think you know," Rory snapped, Tristan had been bragging about having sex with her after all, but now she was about to set things straight. "The incident at the party, where you drugged and raped me!"

"What are you talking about, you wanted it, you can stop..."

"And now thanks to that I'm pregnant with your kid!"

There was stunned silence and then he glared.

"Yeah right, fucking liar, how dare you try and destroy my reputation like that!" He yelled at her, "First you lie and say you were raped and now you are saying you are pregnant!"

The effect was instantaneous, there were mutters and she knew they believed Tristan's story over hers.

Tristan turned and left, as did the crowd, some made passing glares at her; others made snide remarks under their breath. Rory lowered her head, she couldn't believe this, everything had gone wrong, what was she going to do now.

"Rory."

She turned sullenly to the speaker; it was Paris and her group.

"What?" She snapped, "Let's hear it, come on, what's the insult gonna be this time?"

To her surprise Paris actually looked...sympathetic.

"I wasn't gonna insult you." Paris claimed adamantly. Rory was shocked at this, "What's going on, I thought this would've been the perfect chance for you to get what you wanted and ruin me."

"That would be the case if you were lying," Paris shot back, "There's no way in hell that anyone, not just you, would lie about something so drastic."

"Wait, so you believe me."

Paris nodded, "Yes, I promise you this Rory, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, I'll find some proof of this."

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wanted to say something but all that came out was a meek sounding 'thanks'.

Paris nodded and they left for class as the bell rang.

'_Didn't see that one coming,'_ Rory thought, '_But at least not everyone is against me.'_

While she never expected Paris to side with her she was grateful for it and just hoped Paris could find some means to prove that she was telling the truth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Facing the Grandparents

**Gilmore Girls: History Repeats**

Chapter 4 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

******Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it's amazing. Glad you are enjoying it.  
****Jan: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah, who would've thought Paris would stand up for her. Yup he certainly is, well, wait and see.  
****YaleAceBella12: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

****Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**Facing the Grandparents**

Rory thought telling her Mother about her pregnancy was bad enough; she hadn't counted on the absolute terror she felt at the upcoming prospect. After much hesitating and reassurance from her Mother, it was time to tell her Grandparents. They were already approaching the front door, it had been agreed that Dean shouldn't come with them. Especially since last time he was here Richard had lost his temper and a large argument had ensued. They stopped on the doorstep; Lorelai looked over at her daughter. Rory was extremely pale and perspiring, clearly more nervous than she had ever been before.

"You ready for this," Lorelai asked, "If you're not we can..."

"No, no, I want to do this." Rory replied quickly.

Lorelai nodded and knocked on the door and, after waiting for a few minutes the maid answered the door. They stepped in and saw Richard and Emily both sitting in the living room. They both looked up surprised as Lorelai and Rory came in.

"Well, Lorelai, Rory, what a surprise," Richard greeted, Emily agreed, adding, "Yes, it's not Friday, we weren't expecting to see you until then."

There was uncomfortable silence for a while until Rory spoke.

"I um...I've got something to tell you, something important." She said, her voice shaking, they sat up, noticing her strange behaviour.

"What's wrong dear?" Emily asked, concerned.

Rory looked to her Mother for support, Lorelai nodded and finally Rory took a deep breath and revealed the truth.

"I...I'm pregnant."

Their faces contorted with rage and Richard jumped up.

"What, you're pregnant," He bellowed, "I don't believe this..."

"Grandpa, please..."

"I warned you about this, that boy's gotten you pregnant and ruined your future!"

Rory tried to tell them the truth but Richard wasn't stopping. "We did everything to ensure you had the best possible future and you let that boy take it away from you...!"

Emily also glared, "I can't believe this, it's Lorelai all over again."

"Will you just listen to her!" Lorelai suddenly yelled, "This isn't her fault!"

Rory was in tears but desperately burst out her story, telling them about Tristan and the rape.

"This is the truth, I-I...This was out of my control, at least Dean is going to support me and help me raise this child, unlike Tristan. It isn't even his child and he's going to stay with me!"

Richard shook his head and stormed off into his office. Emily sighed and, after a long pause she stood up and walked over to her husband's office and knocked on the door, she got no reply.

"Richard, open this door," She said sharply, "Open this door now."

There was still no reply, other than a grunt of frustration. She sighed and turned back, she sat down again and watched as Lorelai hugged and soothed Rory as she cried.

Emily sighed again and then spoke.

"I'm sorry about all this." She said, "Let Richard say what he wants, I'm here to help, okay."

They both looked up, shocked.

"Mom, are you feeling alright?" Lorelai asked, incredulous. Emily smiled, "Of course, I've heard Rory's story, this isn't her fault. I can assure you, I'm here to help."

Rory smiled and hurried over and hugged Emily.

"Thanks Grandma." She gasped out through her tears, Emily returned the hug.

Just then however Richard came out of his office. The three women turned to him, Rory and Lorelai were apprehensive while Emily was angry. However Richard's expression was unusual.

"Sorry about all that," He said quietly, "I'm sorry this all got out of hand, I over-reacted and I'm sorry."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I was just on the phone. I was calling the nearest hospital to your house." He explained, "Whenever you go, ask for Dr. Walter Carver, tell them you're my Granddaughter, they'll let you through and don't worry about expenses, I've already sorted all that out."

Rory stared, surprised, "Grandpa I...Thank you."

They hugged and Lorelai smiled happily.

A few hours later Lorelai and Rory were in Lorelai's car, driving home, they had agreed to stay for dinner that day, meaning that they wouldn't be around that Friday. They were both relieved that Emily and Richard, despite their initial anger, had agreed to support Rory throughout her pregnancy.

"Well, that rather well," Lorelai stated, Rory nodded, "I'm just glad they're gonna support me, now I just...I still have problems at school."

"Do you want me to talk to Headmaster Charleston again?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shook her head, "No, not yet anyway, we've got no proof and everyone thinks I'm lying. But Paris said she'd find something that would prove I'm telling the truth. I guess I'll just have to wait until then."

Lorelai nodded in agreement, she was still amazed at the fact that Paris Geller of all people had decided to help Rory. Finally they arrived home, Dean was waiting for them, he smiled as they got out of the car. Rory walked over and they kissed.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked.

Rory smiled and told him about what happened, he looked relieved when he discovered that Emily and Richard had offered their support and asked Rory how she planned to deal with the school incident. Rory explained it too him.

"Okay, just hope everything goes well," He said, "It's not good that they're giving you a hard time, especially when they keep getting you stressed, which isn't good for the baby."

Rory nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they sat on the sofa. Lorelai smiled, they just had to deal with the incident at school and hopefully everything would be alright.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Exposed

**Gilmore Girls: History Repeats**

Chapter 5 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, they understand it's not Rory's fault. Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Jan: Yeah, well, read on to see, things are gonna get interesting in this chapter :)  
YaleAce: Here is the next chapter, surely you have more to say in your reviews that that?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**Exposed**

Rory sighed as she prepared to walk into Chilton; it had been fourth months of absolute hell. Her classmates had been relentlessly on her case for her 'lying' about Tristan. The only upside was, now that she was four months pregnant and starting to show, they couldn't say she was lying about the pregnancy anymore. However she knew they would find some way to twist it around, or Tristan would come up with some lie to make things even worse. Her only spark of hope came from a phone call she had received from Paris the previous night. Without really knowing why she had kept the results of the paternity test and Paris had asked her to bring it with her. As she walked through the corridors she could hear the whispering and knew they were forming their own theories. She could only hope that whatever Paris had planned was good. She was heading straight to the classroom Paris had told her to go to, she caught sight of Tristan in her peripheral vision, he was glaring at her and she knew he was going to try and confront her, but she ignored him and walked on. After losing him in the crowd she arrived at the classroom and realized it was open, she walked inside and found Paris, Madeline and Louise waiting for her.

Paris and her friends had been talking quietly amongst themselves but stopped when Rory came in. they stood up and Rory noticed their serious expressions.

She shifted uncomfortably and asked, "Were you…able to find anything?"

Paris sighed, "It wasn't easy, and I'm sorry it took so long but…We were able to track down somebody who had video of that night."

Louise interrupted "Well, a lot of people did but this one had video of that particular part of the night."

Paris nodded, "It's surprisingly good quality for a camera phone but it should prove almost everything Tristan has said about this is a lie." Rory was confused, "Almost?"

"It proves everything but the fact he's the Father, especially since you admitted to having sex with your boyfriend before the incident." Paris explained, "That's why I asked you to bring that paternity test."

Rory smiled and held it out, Paris took it, "Great, okay, we're gonna use all of this to expose him for the liar he is, just, try to hold on until lunch, we need to get as big an audience as possible for this to work."

Rory nodded and then asked, "Paris, I don't get it; you've hated me since day one, what made you change your mind about me?"

Paris sighed and shrugged, "Two things actually, like I said before, I know you're not lying and it's just wrong what's happening too you. Besides, Tristan deserves to suffer for what he's done. You're not the only person he's hurt."

With that Paris and her group left, leaving Rory to contemplate what had just been said and realize, to her horror, what Paris meant.

By lunch time Rory was a nervous wreck. Tristan had cornered her and began threatening her. More and more rumours had begun to circulate, but she persevered. Finally, it was time; just about every student in Chilton was in the lunch hall. Rory noticed that Paris and her crew had rigged up a computer to show the video on the screen behind them and also got their hands on a microphone that would get everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please!" Paris called out into the microphone, causing all heads in the lunch hall to turn towards them, "We have something important to show you, contrary to what you believe, the real liar in this little drama happening in school at the moment, is in fact Tristan. If you'd kindly direct your attention to the screen, we will prove it."

There were murmurs of incredulity and even a few of shock, some unable to comprehend that Paris Geller would help Rory Gilmore. The video then showed Rory sitting on her own, looking lost, at the party, Tristan was nearby. The person with the camera was obviously distracted by something but left the camera focused in Rory's direction. Enough for everyone to see Tristan drop something into Rory's drink. The camera showed scenes from the party as the person moved around and then when it found Rory again she was showing several obvious signs of being drugged and Tristan was half carrying, half dragging her away from the main room. There was no footage of the actual act taking place but Tristan's intent was clear on his face and with Rory being drugged it was obvious she would be anything but a willing participant. There were gasps and more murmurs as well as an angry shout from Tristan. But before he could do anything the video faded and was replaced with an enhanced image of the paternity test.

"As you can see from this, Rory's boyfriend, the only guy she's willingly had sex with, is not the Father of the baby, which leads to the logical conclusion that Tristan is!"

"You bitch, how dare you!" Tristan yelled out, "How dare you ruin me like this!"

Before anything could happen Headmaster Charleston's voice came over the PA.

"Tristan DuGrey; Paris Geller, Madeline Lynn, Louise Grant, Rory Gilmore. All of you report to my office at once."

Rory swallowed nervously and joined Paris and her crew as they walked to the Headmaster's office, Tristan walked ahead of the, angry and constantly shooting back glares at them.

"I'm sorry," Rory muttered, but Paris shook her head, "Totally worth it, trust me."

They arrived at the Headmaster's office and walked inside.

Headmaster Charleston looked at them severely as they walked in and ordered them to sit down, gesturing at the chairs in front of his desk, they did so. First he turned to Tristan.

"I hope you realize the seriousness of the situation," He said sternly, "Your actions have caused…"

"My actions, what about them, look what they did…"

"Do not interrupt me when I'm speaking," Charleston cut across him before continuing. "As I said, your actions have caused great distress and you have committed a very serious offence."

Tristan shook his head, "They're lying, she wanted to, I never…"

"Enough, I saw the video myself and have called the police, they will be wanting to question you and have already claimed the video as evidence. Regardless of the police decision I am here to tell you right now that you are no longer welcome here and even if the police let you go you are expelled from Chilton. Now, leave the office, the police are waiting for you."

Tristan wanted to protest but saw that it was hopeless; instead he turned and stalked out of the room, but stopped when Rory spoke up.

"He should be charged with two counts of rape, I'm not the only one. I'm the only one who ended up pregnant because of it but, I'm not the only one he raped."

By this point the police had entered the office and detained Tristan so he couldn't try to stop her but they took interest in this, as did Charleston.

"A rather serious allegation Miss Gilmore, do you know the other victim?" He asked, Paris sighed and admitted the truth, "It was me."

Everyone except for Rory and Tristan stared at Paris in surprise, but finally Charleston recovered and spoke.

"Very well, I'm sure the police will want to talk to you Miss Gellar but, I'd like to finish things up here first."

The officers nodded and escorted Tristan from the room.

Charleston then turned to Pairs and her friends.

"I hope you are aware that your behaviour is unacceptable, especially here in Chilton." He spoke severely and when Louise was about to interrupt he cut across her, "Regardless of circumstances. Therefore I must…congratulate you on your initiative. However some punishment must be giving so, all three of you are suspended until the end of the week and since it is Wednesday, it's not that long."

The trio smiled and the Headmaster dismissed them, Paris went to talk to the police before joining her friends and heading home. Due to circumstances and out of sympathy for her condition Headmaster Charleston revealed he only called Rory to his office to show Tristan would be punished for his actions and to offer her a chance to go home early and recuperate. She agreed and left the office, heading for her locker. As she walked many of the students apologized to her, some directly, others through their expressions. She didn't mind, she was just happy the truth had come out. She put her books back in her locker and left the school, she called Dean and told him what had happened and asked him to pick her up. He was there within ten minutes and began to drive her home. She leaned back in the seat and relaxed as best she could. It was over, her nightmare at school was over, now she could focus on what really mattered, having this baby and being the best Mother possible.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. The Birth

**Gilmore Girls: History Repeats**

Chapter 6 of my Gilmore Girls story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yup they sure did, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Jan: Thanks, well, read on to find out. Yeah I wanted to have that twist involving Paris to serve as her main motivation :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**The Birth**

Rory sighed as she sat on the sofa watching TV. She was now nine months pregnant and was expecting any day now. Following the events that had happened at school Tristan's parents had hired some expensive lawyer to try and get him out of trouble. Unfortunately for them Richard hired a more experienced and ultimately better lawyer to represent both Rory and Paris and, with all the evidence against him, Tristan was arrested and imprisoned for his crimes. The rest of the time had gone smoothly with no further problems, Dean was more than ready to accept responsibility to be a Father and now everyone was supporting her. Rory was growing bored with the current channel and picked up the remote when she felt it. The labours pains were starting; she had not been expecting the intense pain and yelped. Lorelai came rushing through.

"Rory!" Rory looked over at her Mother, "The baby, I'm going into labour."

"Just hold on."

Regaining her composure Lorelai helped Rory off the sofa and out to the car, she immediately began driving to the hospital. When they arrived they were immediately sent through to the maternity ward and Dr. Carver came through to check on Rory. Lorelai hurried outside and pulled out her phone, her first phone call was to Dean.

"Dean, you've gotta get down to the hospital, Rory's gone into labour." She said quickly, she could immediately hear him start moving before he even hung up the phone.

After also calling her parents she hurried back inside to help Rory through the painful process of labour.

While Lorelai was coaching Rory through her breathing as she went through the contractions, Emily and Richard arrived, followed shortly afterwards by Dean. Dean hurried forwards and took her free hand.

"Rory." Rory smiled at him, "You made it."

"Of course."

Dean kissed her forehead and sat by her as the long process continued. Four hours into the labour and Lorelai had to leave the room to get something to eat, Emily left with her. As they sat in the cafeteria Lorelai thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Look Mom, I know we haven't seen eye to eye on many things but…I just wanted to thank you for all of this."

Emily smiled, "We're family, it's what we do, I agree we haven't seen eye to eye but, Richard and I were more than happy to help."

Lorelai smiled at that and soon they headed back to the ward and resumed helping Rory throughout the long hours which passed.

Finally after twelve hours of labour Rory was ready and was wheeled through to the delivery room. Lorelai went through with her and continued to coach her while the others waited outside. Dean was nervous and pacing until finally Richard shook his head.

"Listen, just relax, everything's gonna be fine." He told him, Dean turned to him and sighed, "Yeah I…I guess you're right."

Finally Dean sat down. Another two hours passed and then finally the door opened and a nurse stepped out.

"You can come in now; she's just given birth to a baby girl."

They walked in and found Rory sitting upright on the bed, smiling holding her newborn daughter, wrapped in a blanket, in her arms. Rory smiled as they approached.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Ashley."

They all smiled proudly when they saw the little girl. She was the image of her Mother. In fact, she looked so much like Rory that it was impossible to tell Tristan was the Father. Rory was truly happy about that and soon, after everyone had taken a picture, holding the baby, Rory began to feel exhausted from all her efforts. While Rory was allowed to sleep, Lorelai, Emily and Richard left the room and Dean stayed behind, cradling Ashley and smiling.

'_Don't worry, I'll be the Father you need, I'll never abandon either of you, I promise.'_

With that Dean smiled as he continued to cradle the little girl and watch over Rory as she slept.

* * *

End of chapter, I know it was short but I'm not very good with birth scenes. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Parenting

**Gilmore Girls: History Repeats**

Final Chapter in my Gilmore Girls story; short but that's intentional, anyway, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters.

* * *

**Parenting**

It was a week after Ashley had been born. She was now at home with her Mother and Grandmother. It was the middle of the night and a storm had begun. Naturally this terrified the baby girl and she woke up screaming. Rory was by her side quickly and gently picked her up from the crib and began to gently rock her.

"It's okay Ashley, it's okay," Rory soothed her daughter, smiling comfortingly at her, "You're safe, Mommy's here."

Ashley's little hand grasped at her Mother's shirt tightly as she snuggled into her Mother's arms, desperate for the warmth and protection they provided. Rory smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead delicately as Lorelai came into the room.

"Is she okay?" She asked, concerned for her Granddaughter's well-being.

Rory smiled, "She's fine, the storm scared her, I've got her, it's okay."

Lorelai nodded relieved and left the room. Rory continued to rock Ashley until Ashley yawned and slowly drifted back off to sleep. Once she was asleep Rory gently placed her back in the crib, which had been placed in Rory's room, before sitting down on the edge of her bed and watching her daughter sleep.

'_She's so adorable; I can't believe I was blessed with a child like this. Her biological Father may be the worst thing ever, but Ashley isn't, she's the best thing that ever happened to me.'_

With those happy thoughts Rory lay back down and drifted back to sleep herself, proud to be the Mother of a baby girl like Ashley.

The following day Dean came over. Rory had just finished feeding and burping Ashley and when he walked in she smiled and they kissed.

"Hey, how's everything going?" He asked, Rory smiled, "Couldn't be better."

Ashley then smiled at Dean and reached for him. This surprised both of them but they then smiled and Rory passed Ashley to him. Dean gently cradled the little girl who grasped onto his shirt, still smiling.

"Awww," Lorelai watched the happy scene unfold, "Looks like she's already accepted you."

Rory nodded, "That's great, now we can all be together."

Dean nodded; they could finally be together, as one happy family.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
